Finding True Happiness
by GSR4ever87
Summary: Everybody's future were suppose to be set, but there is one couple that might not be as set in stone as they previously thought. Hard decisions will be made, and not just by them, but by the parents as well. What happens now? Fourth in the Moment changed everything Series.
1. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own the main characters

Summary: Everybody's future were suppose to be set, but there is one couple that might not be as set in stone as they previously thought. Hard decisions will be made, and not just by them, but by the parents as well. What happens now? Fourth in the Moment changed everything Series.

AN: Surprise! I'm back with a new installment for the Moment changed everything Series. I thought I was really done with the series, at least on the Ducaine side of things, but while working on my GSR counterpart of this series, another idea popped in my head, so I thought I would give it a shot. So, if you need a refresher on what happened, then be my guest before you read this one.

Title: Finding True Happiness  
Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family, Friendship  
Rating: T  
Spoilers: None  
Time-line: 3 months after last story ended  
Warnings: Implied/Suggestive behavior  
Main Parings: Ducaine, Lindsey/Kyle  
Minor Parings: Cath/Warrick, Nicole/Bryan, Nick/Julie  
Other Characters: Ducaine Kids  
Series Order: One Moment changed everything, Losing Everything?, Setting up for the future

* * *

Chapter 1: Reunion

November 25, 2015

23 year old Lindsey Willows was going around the apartment that she has been sharing with Kyle since early May, making sure everything was in place and cleaned, and Kyle, who was sitting in his wheelchair watching TV, spoke with a smirk. "Babe, you looked around the apartment ten times already, it's good."

She sighed with a nod. "I know, I just wanted everything to look nice for my family."

Lindsey's family moved to Los Angeles last year when her mom got a job offer to be the lab's director at the crime lab, and they decided to come back to Miami to be with her this holiday, and to see everybody else they had missed, so this would be the first time they'll see their apartment in person.

Kyle placed the remote down on the table, rolled up to her and took her hand with a smile. "And it is, believe me, why don't you come and relax with me for a bit, you've been cleaning all day."

Lindsey nodded with a smile, and after Kyle kissed her hand, they headed for the couch, and once Kyle transferred onto it, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and brings her closer, kissing the top of her head and whispered. "I love you."

Lindsey closed eyes while holding on to him tightly as she whispered. "I love you too."

She's loved Kyle since she was thirteen years old, even more after what happened to him, but there was something she knew she needed to tell him, something she's been thinking about for months now. She just didn't know how because she knew it will change everything.

When Kyle felt Lindsey tense, he asked in concern. "Linds, what's wrong?"

Lindsey was going to open her mouth to speak, then she shook her head and said. "It's nothing. We can talk about it later."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I just want to be here with you like this."

He kissed the top of her head. "Ok."

About an hour later there was a knock on the door, and after transferring back into his chair since he didn't feel comfortable doing that in mixed company, Lindsey walked towards the door and opened it with a smile, seeing her mom, stepfather, her sister, Cassandra, and her two brothers, Rick, and Eli, who had been a surprise addition to the family when Warrick found out he had a son from a previous relationship.

They all smiled in return before Lindsey gave them hugs. "Hey, you guys."

When she stepped out of her hug from Rick, the five year old ran towards Kyle with a bright smile on his face. "Kyle!"

Kyle chuckled as he picked the little boy up and placed him in his lap. "Hi Rick, nice to see you again."

Once the Brown family was inside the apartment, Cassandra said hi before Warrick spoke while holding his oldest son's shoulders. "And you remember Eli?"

Lindsey and Kyle, along with Nicole and Bryan were in Los Angeles in July to celebrate a wedding in Lindsey's extended family, her 'Uncle' Nick Stokes.

Kyle nodded as he looked at the boy, who looked a lot like his father. "Yes I have, nice to see you again, Eli."

The 9 year old little boy just nodded with a smile before Kyle greeted Catherine and Warrick, and after that was done, they showed them around the apartment, which wasn't the biggest place they ever saw, but if their daughter was happy, then so were they.

When they were done with the tour, 9 year old Cassandra asked. "Can we go see Anthony now?"

Kyle smirked. "You've missed my little brother, huh?"

Cassandra looked down with a shy smile. "Maybe."

Since she moved away with her parents they get to talk on the phone and do videos chats a lot, but it wasn't the same. Even though he was younger than her and they have been a part this long, she still felt he was her best friend, and she doesn't think that'll ever change.

They all chuckled before Catherine looked at Kyle. "If it's ok with your parents that we show up now."

Kyle chuckled. "Are you kidding, they probably already have snacks on the table waiting." They chuckled again before Kyle continued with sincerely. "They've missed you guys, but understood why you left."

After they nodded, they all walked out of the apartment, and once Kyle was transferred in the vehicle and everybody else was all set, they headed for Kyle's parents place.

* * *

With the kids in the living room playing, Horatio was sitting on the couch watching TV while Calleigh was making sure the rest of the room was clean, making Horatio smile as he said. "Sweetheart, believe me everything is clean."

Calleigh looked at her husband with a smile and sigh. "I know, I guess I'm just a little nervous. We haven't seen the Brown family in a long time."

Horatio stood up and walked to his wife before cupping her cheek. "I know. But honestly, even if the place was a little messy I don't think they would care that much because they'll just be happy to see us too."

Calleigh's eyes lit up with another smile and nod. "You're probably right. Thanks for calming me down."

His blue eyes sparkled as he whispered. "Any time sweetheart."

They leaned toward one another and kissed, then as they were pulling back, there was a knock on the door, so they smiled at one another before he took her hand and walked them towards the front door, and when they got there and opened it, the Caines and the Browns smiled at one another before Calleigh moved forward and gave Warrick a hug as she whispered. "I'm so glad you're ok. I'm sorry we couldn't be there for you."

Six months ago Warrick was shot and had slipped into a coma for a few days. He's better now physically but at times he does wake up from nightmares, which he wasn't the only one, Catherine's had them too, they are just glad they could work through them together.

Warrick smiled as he wrapped his arms around the other woman. "It's nice to see you too Calleigh, and it's ok, the flowers that you guys sent was good enough. I'm just glad we can see one another again."

Calleigh nodded with a shy smile before sharing a hug with Catherine while Horatio and Warrick did a handshake as the older man spoke. "It's good to see you guys again, thanks for coming."

Once Catherine and Calleigh got out of their hug, Catherine stepped up and hugged Horatio as she replied. "Of course, and thank you for having us."

After the grown-ups finished up their greeting, they all started walking into the house, and when Horatio spoke towards his kids, he said. "Hey guys, you want to say hi to the Brown family."

Eight year old Anthony immediately looked up from his toys and smiled as he saw Cassandra. "Cassandra!"

Cassandra smiled as they ran toward one another and hugged, making everybody laugh, then after the other kids were introduced to one another they started playing while the grown-ups headed for the couch so they could get caught up on what's been going on in each other's lives, loving this reunion, and looking forward to more of it the next few days.

* * *

AN: Is there still interest? Thanks for reading, and please review. More to come soon.


	2. Leaving?

AN: Things are about to become emotional, so be ready. Thanks for the support.

* * *

Chapter 2: Leaving?

November 26, 2015

The next morning

As Horatio and Calleigh were kissing passionately in their bed, he moved so he was above her before he started kissing her neck, and she sighed with pleasure as she ran her hand up and down his bare back, then when he moved up to her cheek and lips again, they kissed some more before she started whispering. "Handsome?"

He kissed her softly a few times before pulling back and looking into her eyes as he was catching his breath. "Yes, sweetheart?"

With her green eyes sparkling, she continued as she cupped his cheek. "As much as I want us to continue this, please don't start something we won't be able to finish."

This morning was going to be pretty busy with them preparing of their Thanksgiving meal, so they had a lot of stuff to do before everybody shows up. Not to mention this was around the time their youngest makes her presence known.

He smirked as he moved down to kiss her lips again. "Who says we..."

Right before he could finish that thought, they hear their youngest from the baby monitor. "Momma, dada, out pease."

He laid his forehead against his wife's shoulder with a sigh, making her chuckle a little before she kissed his temple and whispered. "It will be worth the wait, I promise."

He lifts his head up, looks at her with passion in his eyes, making every nerve of her body feel like it was on fire before he whispered as he leaned towards her lips again. "It always is with you, sweetheart."

She started to nod before his lips touched her hers slowly at first, then it started to get passionate, but before it could go anywhere else, Horatio slows them down and pulls back before moving off of her, making her sigh in frustration. "Really, Horatio Caine!?"

He smirked as he got off the bed. "Just something to think about for later, my dear."

She smirked in return as she watched her boxer clad husband walk towards his robe. "Which that's all I'll be thinking about now, thank you very much."

He puts it on and ties it before turning towards her again, smirking. "And you're very welcome."

Calleigh shook her head as he moved closer to her side of the bed, then after cupping her cheek, he leaned down and whispered. "I love you."

She smiled with another shake of her head. "And no matter what, I love you too."

They kissed softly before he stood up straight and headed for the door so he could take care of their youngest, while Calleigh does a deep sigh as she looked up at the ceiling before a smile appeared on her face, life was great, and today was going to be amazing, celebrating the holidays with their friends/extended family.

* * *

(After Dinner)

While the kids were upstairs playing in Anthony's room, the women and Horatio were in the kitchen doing the dishes, and the men were watching the evening football game, Kyle was sitting in his wheelchair looking trough the glass window to the back door, watching his long time girlfriend talking to her parents about something, and as he watched them hug one another with smiles, Nicole had stepped out of the kitchen and saw what he saw and asked. "I wonder what's that all about?"

He sighed before replying. "I think you know exactly what that is about."

Nicole looked down at her brother while he looked up at her. "Kyle, ..."

He cuts her off. "She's leaving, isn't she? And you knew about it and didn't tell me."

Nicole's eyes started to fill up with tears. "When we last talked about it, she didn't say it was official, she said she was still just thinking about it."

While they were in Los Angeles, putting the kids down at bed time after the wedding, Nicole asked Lindsey if she was really considering moving there, and while Lindsey said she wasn't sure, Nicole could tell that eventually her answer would be more on the yes side than no. She just knew how much she missed her family, which she didn't blame her one bit, but also knew what it meant if she choose to move away.

As he was turning his wheelchair around so he could get some fresh air from the front of the house, he sarcastically said. "Well, it looks like she done thinking about it."

"Kyle, she's my best friend."

He turned his chair around to look at her again and said. "And you're suppose to be my sister."

Before she could say another word, he started rolling towards the front door before rolling out of the house when he got the door opened, even making the guys curious on what was going on as they looked over at Nicole, who was wiping tears off her cheek, then waved them off with a small smile before excusing herself and heading towards the bathroom, and while the other guys went back to the game, Bryan stood up and headed towards the bathroom to see what was wrong his fiancée.

When Lindsey walked inside the house from the back door a few moments later, she asked the guys, while not seeing Kyle among them. "Hey, where is Kyle?" Instead of answering with words, Nick, Eric and Ryan pointed towards the front door, and she smirked a little as she headed towards it. "Enjoy your game guys."

Once she got there, she opened the door, but frowned when she didn't see him, so she walked out of the house, closing the door behind her and walked on the pathway, turning the corner before leading her to the driveway, where she saw him about halfway down, looking to the right so his back was towards her. "Hey babe, what's going on, why aren't you in there watching the game with the guys?"

Quickly he wiped few tears off his cheek and shook his head. "I just needed some fresh air."

Lindsey stopped next to him and nodded. "I know what you mean."

After a moment of silence, the air between them felt thick with tension, and she frowned while looking down at him. "Kyle, what's really going on here?"

Not able to keep quiet anymore, he asked in a hard tone. "Why don't you tell me."

"What do you mean?"

"You want to leave, don't you? You're tired on loving this crippled, aren't you? Want more of a man?"

Lindsey gasped and shook her head. "Kyle, that is not true."

"And look who can't tell the truth now, I know you want out, so just do it." He practically yelled the last part. "Get out of here, go!"

He started to roll past her, but she puts her hand his chest to stop him and continued with tears in her eyes. "It's not the truth." Kyle was going to open his mouth to speak, but she continued with emotion. "Me wanting to leave has nothing to do with that. I love you more than you can possible understand, and you being in that chair does nothing but make me love you even more. My reason for wanting to leave is because I miss my family, Kyle." She felt him calm down a little as she continued after sniffling. "Don't get me wrong, I love your family, I love them so much, they've been like my family the moment my mother and I moved here, even more so after they all left, your younger siblings feel like mine. But at the end of the day, the truth is, they aren't. I have my own family, my own siblings, and I am missing so much. I want to be there when they go through these amazing milestones in their life, help them when they need it and not be miles apart and over the phone. And after what happened to my dad, I realized that I want more time with my parents, to get to know them as adults, you know." She stopped to wipe more tears off her cheeks before finishing. "Deep down you know this decision is tearing me in to two pieces, don't you? You have to believe that."

When Kyle finally realized what was going on with her, he knew her decision was not that simple, because he knew she loved him while another part of her now had the desire to be closer to her family, and he understood that feeling because he knew how much her family meant to her, which he felt the same way about his own family.

Now seeing the absolute truth in her eyes, he nodded with tears in his eyes. "I do believe you, and I'm sorr..."

She cuts him off as she cupped his cheek. "It's ok, and I'm the one that should be sorry, I didn't confide in you when I first started feeling this way. I just had to make sure it was something that I really..."

He cuts her off. "Wanted to do." Lindsey nodded as she looked down, and after a moment, he lifted her chin up before cupping her cheek and whispering. "Go."

"Kyle..."

He cuts her off again. "I mean, be with your family, go to Los Angeles." She was going to open her mouth but he places a finger to her lips before he continued. "I love you Lindsey, more than anything, and to see you so torn up, makes me feel torn up, and I can't let you live like that, I can't live like that, so if you want me to say it for you to make it happen, then I'll say it...I'm setting you free."

As more tears went down Lindsey's cheek, he continued to wipe them away as she spoke softly. "Let's get out of here."

He cleared his throat from the emotion he had. "What about your family?"

"I'll text them, they'll understand. So, please, let's just get out of here."

Not feeling like being with anybody else right now anyways, he nodded. "Ok."

She nodded in return before she straightened up and they headed for the vehicle so they could go to their apartment.

Moments later, while Horatio, Calleigh, Natalie, Ryan, Eric, Warrick, and Catherine were out on the deck, Catherine's phone vibrates on the table, so she picks it up and silently reads to herself the text she received from her daughter. _'Went back to the apartment, talk to everybody later. Love you mom.'_

She smiles slightly at the last thing her daughter said before speaking to the group as she sets her phone back down on the table. "It looks like we are eating dessert with out Kyle and Lindsey."

Eric couldn't help but smirk. "After almost ten years of dating, it looks like they still can't stay away from one another other, are you sure they didn't elope?"

While Ryan and Natalia, even Calleigh snickered a little, Horatio couldn't help but look on the concerned faces of Catherine and Warrick as they looked at one another, and his CSI instincts were immediately on red alert.

* * *

Later that night

Once the guests had left the house, and Horatio had tucked Anthony and Jenny in their beds, he headed towards the master bedroom, then once he got there, he walked to the end of the bed and sat down with a heavy sigh as he ran his hand down his face.

A few moments later, Calleigh walks into the room with a smile on her face as she started closing the door. "Hope went right to sleep." Once it was shut, she walked towards her husband and started to say in a passionate tone. "Now, I believe we have something to..." But stops when she noticed her husband was just sitting on the bed looking like the weight was on his shoulders, which normally isn't nothing new, but something felt different about it tonight, so she asked in concern as she moved a little quicker to him. "Handsome? What's wrong?"

She sits down next to him and took his hand before he sighed and looked over at her, not able to hide the sadness in his eyes, making her look at him with even more concern while cupping his cheek with her other hand while he spoke. "I just have a feeling something is about to happen."

She ran her thumb up and down his cheek as she asked. "What do you mean?"

"Kyle is about to go through the biggest heartbreak of his life."

Calleigh looked at him with wide-eyes as she asked. "Do you know for certain?"

"No, just a strong feeling. I think Lindsey wants to be near her family again, not that I can fault her for that, she has a new brother to get to know, she wants to be there for her other siblings as well as they get older, and after what happened to Warrick, it's only natural for her to want to be near her parents again. I know we are like family to her, but..."

Calleigh cuts him off. "But we both know it's not the same, and we know he's not going to ask her stay because he loves her too much to keep her away from something she wants/needs to do."

Calleigh started to have tears in her eyes, just thinking of their oldest heartbreak, before he cupped her cheek and ran his thumb up and down it. "Now, he's going to need his family more than ever before."

Calleigh nodded. "Of course, whatever he wants."

He nodded before leaning forward to kiss her on the forehead, then after he pulled back, he sighed a little and said. "Calleigh, I..."

She cuts him off with a smile. "It's ok, we can just cuddle tonight, I just want to be in your arms."

After one more soft kiss, they got up from the end of the bed and went to their sides, then after getting in, they met in the middle before they held one another.

Even though they were sad for Kyle, they were also sad for themselves as well because while Lindsey wasn't their child, as long as they've known her and how deep she became connected to this family, not only by her relationship with Kyle, but her friendship with Nicole as well, it almost felt like they were losing one.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading, and please review. More to come. Also, those of you who celebrate Thanksgiving, have a safe and good one!


	3. Saying Goodbye

AN: Thank you to the guest who has reviewed, I don't know if there is just one or two of you, but either way I appreciate it. It's nice to know that someone is still reading/interested in the series.

* * *

Chapter 3: Saying Goodbye...For now?

About two weeks later

December 11, 2015

After going through the rooms to see if there was any last minute items she needed, Lindsey started closing up the box before Kyle spoke after clearing his throat. "Here, I don't want you to forget about this."

Lindsey turned around to see him holding out a blue, army t-shirt, a t-shirt she liked to 'barrow' a lot, to sleep in. She then smiled slightly as she looked at it. "That's your favorite t-shirt."

He smiled in return. "Yeah, but I think I liked it more because you were wearing it."

She smiled shyly as she replied. "Only if you're sure."

"I am." He shrugged a little and continued while she took it from him. "Besides, it will give you something to remember me by."

She smirked. "Kyle, I was with you for almost 10 years, you were my first for pretty much everything, I think you have more than a shirt going for you in the remembrance department."

He smiled in return with his blue eyes sparkling, not able to stop it. "I do, don't I?" She couldn't help but chuckle and roll her eyes before she turned back to the box and placed the shirt carefully inside, then as she was closing the box again, Kyle spoke again softly. "Lindsey, promise me something."

After taping the box shut, she turned around and asked. "What?"

"When the time is right, find some one that will make you happy again."

She shook her head. "Kyle that isn't why I'm..."

He cuts her off while taking her hand. "I get that, but you and I both know it eventually will happen, you'll find some one else to..."

She cuts him off this time as she moved to sit on his lap and cup his cheek while speaking with emotion. "I will never love any one like I love you, I promise."

She moved her forehead so it was touching his and she closed her eyes as he whispered. "And neither will I."

As they held one another the air shifted between them and their hearts raced, so she slowly pulled back to look in his eyes, both seeing the love and desire in them, so he whispered again. "When are your parents suppose to be here?"

Whispering in return. "About two hours."

After Lindsey told her parents that her moving to Los Angeles was really happening, they wanted to be here to help her out, so the younger kids will be with the Grissoms while they helped out the oldest during her time of need.

Without another word he kissed her passionately before rolling the wheelchair to the bedroom with her still on his lap, and after arriving in the room, she slowly got off of him and helped him transfer onto the bed, which really he didn't need it, and after she made sure he was ok, she moved so she was above him before they kissed passionately some more, and when she pulled back, he cupped her cheek and whispered. "I love you, Linds, always."

"I love you too Kyle, always."

The next time their lips touched all they thought about was their love, and savored every second they were together, not sure if this was really it for them.

* * *

The next thing Kyle knew was that he was being woken up by knocking on the door, so he shouted. "Just a minute." Then groaned as he stretched before looking at the clock, seeing that it's been about 30 minutes since Lindsey would have left.

He sighed as he reached for his wheelchair and smiled when he noticed an envelope with a letter in it with his name on the front in her hand writing. He then places it on his nightstand before transferring to his chair, revealing him in his sweatpants, and after picking up his shirt and putting it on, he rolled his chair to the living room before opening the door, smiling when he saw his parents and all of his siblings.

"Hi guys."

They all smiled in return before Calleigh, who had a pie in one of her hands, cupped his cheek with her other. "I brought your favorite pie for comfort."

She knew it wouldn't be all that would comfort her oldest, but if it helped, even just a little, then that's what she would do.

Kyle smile a little bigger, even if it was lacking the regular twinkle in it. "Thank you, mom."

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

After releasing his cheek, she headed for the kitchen while the rest of the family came in, which Hope wanted her big brother, so Kyle took her from his father and placed her on his lap, then closed the door before turning his chair around and looking at them. "You guys didn't have to..."

Nick cuts him off immediately, smirking even. "Now where else would we be when a family member is in need?"

Kyle rolled his eyes as he replied. "That was so lame."

Everybody else chuckled with a nod before Nick continued. "Hey, it got the point across, didn't it?"

"I suppose so."

"See."

Kyle just shook his head before sighing as he spoke again. "Make yourselves at home, I don't have much for entrainment, but I'm sure you can find something to watch, I even have a few movies over on the bookshelf."

After they found what to watch, Hope's attention turned to the movie, so Kyle spoke after handing her off to their father. "I'm going to cut up the pie, anybody want a piece?"

Calleigh looked at her son and asked. "I can do that, sweetheart."

But Kyle shook his head. "It's ok mom, I can. It's something I'm going to have to get use to doing on my own." The ones who understood where he was coming from looked at him with sympathy before he turned and rolled into the kitchen, and as he was cutting the pieces, he felt a presence behind him. "Mom, thanks, but I like I said I don't..."

The person cuts him off. "I'm not mom."

"Nicole..."

She cuts him off again. "I'm so sorry Kyle..."

This time he cuts her off as he turned his chair around to look at her. "No, I'm the one that should be sorry. You were in the middle of a tough situation, you are a friend who wants her best friend to confide in and a sister who wants to tell her brother everything, but how can you tell your brother everything when her best friend is her brother's girlfriend."

Nicole started to have tears in her eyes, now worried about him and Kyle rolled up to her sister and took her hand while continuing. "I won't lie, it hurts like hell right now, almost more than what happened to me to put me in this chair, and while I'll no doubt have good and bad days. I won't let this drown me, you don't have to look so worried."

She sniffled as she replied. "While you may be the 'older' brother, it's my job to worry, and nothing you say will ever change that."

He nodded with a slight smile. "I wouldn't, even if I could."

She squeezed his hand with a nod. "Good." After releasing his hand, she headed for the island in the middle of the kitchen. "Well, you can at least let me help you carry some plates."

As she was picking up two of them, Kyle continued. "Can you promise me something?"

"What?"

"If you found out she's happy, and I mean really happy, you'll let me know?"

Getting his meaning, she shook her head. "Kyle..."

He cuts her off. "Please? I rather hear it from you than any one else."

She sighed and nodded. "OK, as long as you promise me not to shoot the messenger if that day comes."

He nodded with a smile. "You have my word, thank you."

Nicole nodded while walking towards the door, but before she stepped out, he finished with. "I love you sis, and thank you for being here for me."

"You're welcome, and I love you too big bro."

Once she left the room, he grabs three plates, sets them on his lap and slowly rolls back out in the living room so he could spend time with his family.

* * *

Hours later, even after enjoying dinner together, Nicole and Nick left, then about an hour later he was saying goodbye to his three youngest siblings and parents.

Horatio cupped his son's cheek and asked softly. "You sure you don't want to come home with us?"

He wasn't only worried about his son's broken heart, and Kyle could sense that, so he shook his head. "It's ok dad, you know I could get around by myself now, and if something were to happen, I have my phone with me at all times and I have you on speed dial."

Horatio nodded with a slight smile. "Ok, I love you, remember that."

"I love you too, dad, and I always will."

They hug one another before mother and son hug and say their love yous, then the family walked out, shutting the door behind them.

When the door clicked shut, he turned his chair around and looked around the room, never feeling more lonely in this apartment before.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading, and please review, A few more to go.


	4. Valentines Day

AN: Warning: Implied/Suggestive adult behavior. Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Valentines Day

February 14, 2016

Before Kyle knew it, after months of his life consisting of a lot of family time, finishing up his schooling and ballistics training at the lab from his mother, it was Valentines day, and he would have been perfectly happy to skip this day entirely, but his siblings, and Julie for that matter, wouldn't take no for an answer on getting him out of the apartment, so that's why he was currently at the club with them, where a huge party, that involved couples and singles, were going on.

The group was having a few drinks when there was a buzzing noise coming from Nicole's phone that was on the table, so she picked it up, pressed a button and saw that a new picture was posted on her social media before looking at Kyle, which Kyle saw the look, so he asked. "What is it?"

She handed him the phone as she replied. "It's Lindsey."

He took the phone from her and looked at the picture, seeing a big group around her while they were inside some kind of club, but the only thing he really cared about was seeing how close she was next to one of her male co-workers, and while there was no indication they were dating, they did look pretty comfortable being close to one another and she did have a smile on her face, she looked happy, making him shake his head as he handed the phone back to Nicole, and Nicole started to ask in concern. "Kyle..."

But he cuts her off with a small smile. "It's ok, we all knew this would eventually happen." Before anybody else could speak, he cleared his throat and continued. "I'm going to get another drink. Please, don't let me ruin your guy's night, go dance, celebrate."

He started to roll towards the bar, leaving behind the other four people, then Nick spoke after clearing his throat. "Well, you heard what the guy said, let's go for a dance?"

Julie, who was six months pregnant, smiled as she lifted her hand up to her fiancé. "I'm good for one."

Nick smiled as he stood up, and after helping her up, they looked at Nicole and Bryan, and after Nicole and Bryan looked at one another, she nodded with a smile before they stood up also, then they headed for the elevator that will take them down to the main floor.

After Kyle had his drink, he wheeled up to the railing and looked down at the happy couples as he was taking sips, then a few minutes later he hears a woman clear her throat and said. "Hi, I'm Hailey."

Kyle turned his head and looked up to see a beautiful, slim build, short red haired, hazel eyed, 5'7 woman standing next to him with a smile, he gave her a small smile in return with a nod. "Kyle."

They were silent for several minutes before they started really talking, at first their answers were one worded, then as they got more comfortable around one another the conversations started to flow, even a few laughs here and there were made.

When they got done with their latest drink, Hailey cleared her throat before speaking. "I don't normally do this, but do you want to get out of here?"

Kyle's immediate reply was to say no, but thinking about Lindsey's happy face earlier made him feel it was time for him to be happy too, so taking a chance, he nodded. "Ok."

Hailey nodded with a smile before she lead the way towards the elevator, and after texting Nicole, Kyle placed his phone in his pocket.

Now sitting at the table again, Nicole's phone buzzed. She picked it up and read a text from Kyle, saying that he was leaving, making her confused since they were his ride, so she gets up from the table and walks to the railing to see her brother following a woman she's never seen before, and she was about to text him back, but Nick, who had followed her and saw what she was looking at, took the phone from her. "Nicole, let him live a little." She was about to open her mouth, but he continued. "I'm sad, like all of us are, that things didn't work out with him and Lindsey, but it's time, he needs move on."

Nicole shook her head as she took his phone from her twin brother's hand. "And I don't believe it's over for them, whatever happens tonight with that woman, won't change anything." Before Nick could speak, she continued. "You and I both know that the heart wants what it wants, and there is no stopping it. Eventually, he's going to do what he needs to do to get his true happiness back."

"And you don't think he'll be too late when he does?"

Nicole smiled while shaking her head, knowing her best friend and still has that hope. "Lindsey loves Kyle like I love Bryan, like you love Julie, like Horatio and Calleigh, and like our mom and dad, it won't matter how much time has passed, it won't ever be over for them."

Nick sighed as he wrapped his arm around his sister's shoulder. "I really do hope you're right, you know. I just want our brother to be happy again."

Nicole nodded with a sigh. "I know, me too."

* * *

15 minutes later

After stopping her vehicle on the side of the street, she got out before helping Kyle out, and once he was settled in his chair on the sidewalk, she took a breath and said. "Ok, I guess I'll..."

Kyle took her hand and looked up. "Hailey, I'm..."

Hailey kneeled down while shaking her head. "It's ok, she must be one lucky woman."

No matter how much Kyle tried, he couldn't go through with it, not only because he wasn't that type of man but he just wasn't ready to be with anyone else like that, so instead of going to her place, she dropped him off somewhere else.

Kyle looked down with a shy smile, making her chuckle as she stood up, and after giving his hand a squeeze, she handed him a napkin that had her name and number on it before saying. "But if you're ever ready, I would love to get to know you more."

Kyle nodded with another smile. "Me too."

Even though his heart wasn't in it on taking things further, he did have a good time with her, and it was the first time in a while that he wasn't thinking about his broken heart every few minutes.

After Hailey nodded, she headed for her vehicle as Kyle moved is wheelchair up the driveway until he reached the front door, and after a knock with a few seconds wait, the door opened and he smiled. "Hi mom."

Calleigh smiled as she moved to give him a kiss on the cheek before pulling back. "Hey sweetheart, what are you doing here?"

He took a breath and said. "I was wondering if I can see the kids."

She looked at him with sympathy. "Need some younger sibling time?"

"Yes, please."

Calleigh moved back so he could come in, and once he was and in view, all three of his youngest siblings rushed to him, and after their greeting, Horatio walked up to his son and held out his hand. "Son."

Kyle took his father's hand and shook it with a smile. "Hi dad." As they release hands, he asked. "Is this what you guys had planned for the night?"  
Horatio wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder as they nodded, then Kyle shook his head and continued. "Why don't you two get out of here, for the night even."

Calleigh asked. "Are you sure, son?"

Kyle nodded with a smile. "Yeah." Before they could speak, Kyle looked at his siblings and asked. "Hey guys, you want me to stay the night, and we can have a sleepover in the living room?"

They all shouted 'yeah!' as Kyle looked at their parents. "See, the kids have spoken, go enjoy your evening/night. We'll be fine."

Calleigh and Horatio looked at one another, then she nodded with a smile, so he nodded in return before looking at their oldest. "Ok, if you're really sure."

After one more reassurance, Horatio and Calleigh headed for the stairs to pack for their evening/morning, and to get extra blankets and pillows for the kids.

* * *

It wasn't the most expensive restaurant, however it was one of their favorites, and considering what day it was, they were lucky enough to get in. Of course it helped when a cancellation happened and they were at the right place at the right time.

Once they were seated and their drinks came, Calleigh picked up the white wine and smiled. "To the amazing son we have."

Horatio smiled slightly as he tapped his glass to hers. "Yes, we do." After taking a sip, he sighed. "And don't get me wrong, I'm happy to be here with you tonight, but I was kind of hoping things would be different, at least for a night..."

Calleigh cuts him off with an understanding tone as she moved her hand over to cover his. "I know me too."

Not that she didn't enjoy watching Kyle with his younger siblings, but outside of school and the lab, he's been over at the house more times than she could count in that last six months, and she was kind of hoping he would have a little more fun outside of the house tonight.

She took breath before asking a question, even though she pretty much already knew the answer to it. "He's not getting over her, is he?"

He shook his head. "More often times than not it's hard to shake your first, especially when you experience so much with the other person. She's his true love, and eventually he's going to make a difficult decision."

Calleigh couldn't help to have tears in her eyes, knowing what her husband was talking about, then she asked. "What do we do?"

He gave her smile, picked up her hand and kissed it before replying. "We enjoy the time we have with him." He took a breath before he finished. "But tonight, should be about us. He wouldn't want us talking about him all night."

She chuckled with a nod. "Right you are, so a new toast."

They picked up their glasses again and she raised it. "To us, may tonight be filled with new memories."

He gave her a passionate look at they clinked their glasses together. "I sure hope so."

She gave him a shy smile in return before they took sips of their drinks, and once their food came, they ate with small talk, but there was loving/passionate feeling towards one another, so their meal time didn't take that long, and they couldn't get to the hotel then their room fast enough.

The minute their hotel room door closed behind them, their lips were on one another before her back was against the door, their hands moving along each other's bodies, and when his lips went down to her neck, she took a breath before speaking softly. "I still can't believe after all this time you still make me feel like this."

He smiled against her neck as he whispered. "Like what, sweetheart?"

She moved her hands to his cheeks and lifted his face up as she spoke with a passion. "This all consuming love and desire I have for you. I only want you more each day that passes us by."

Seeing the truth in her eyes, only wanted her more, so he moved even closer as he whispered. "Believe me, the feeling is definitely mutual."

Before their lips could touch, knowing where the next step would lead to, Calleigh placed a finger to his lips as she whispered. "Hold that thought, Handsome."

He sighed a little as he replied while moving his hand up to cup her cheek. "Sweetheart, you don't need to..."

She smiles as she started to move towards her bag that was sitting on the table that was in the room. "I know, but I want to, I love how you look at me when I am in one."

As she was unzipping her bag, Horatio came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and whispered. "And how is that any differently then when I look at you any other time."

She chuckled with a nod. "You have a very good point there."

She could be wearing some of her least sexiest cloths and he would still give her that look that made her heart speed up and her body feel it was on fire before he even touched or kissed her.

After he smirked against her neck, he started kissing it again, and she closed her eyes for a second to enjoy it before whispering. "Please?"

He gave her neck one more kiss before he stopped his actions, respecting her choice. "Ok."

And as he was pulling back, she asked one more favor. "Now can you unzip me?"

He groaned a little as he whispered while doing what she requested. "You're killing me here, Cal."

She chuckled again, and once he removed his hand, she turned to him and cupped his cheek. "All in good time."

They kissed softly before she headed towards the bathroom with the clothing item in her hand, and he watched her until she walked into the bathroom and closed the door, making him shake his head with a smile as he sat down in one of the chairs to take off his shoes and socks.

11 years with his beautiful wife and he still can't get enough of her. He didn't know what he did to get this lucky, but he thanked god everyday that she was with him, sharing her warmth, her light, and especially her love. She gave him more than she could ever know, and soon he knew he was going to need it all more than ever.

He mentally shook his head as he stood up, they agreed tonight was suppose to be about them, and that's where he intended to keep his thoughts, so he took a breath as his fingers reached for the buttons of his shirt.

His shirt was about halfway unbuttoned when he heard the bathroom door opened and he looked up, standing still just drinking in the sight of his wife in a red nighty that had thin straps and went down to her knees, she smiled as she headed towards him. "You like what you see, handsome."

He cleared his throat as he whispered. "Very much, sweetheart."

She stopped in front of him, used her fingers to unbutton the rest of his shirt before running her hands up his chest, sliding his shirt off as she spoke softly. "And I very much like what I see too."

He smiled as he cupped her cheek before he brought her closer to him and they started kissing while moving towards the bed as her hands went to the belt to her husband's pants, but she was having a tough time with it and couldn't help but smile against his lips.

He started to smile too before whispering. "Having a tough time there?"

"Yes."

"Would like some help?"

"Yes, please."

They pull back from each other's lips, and while she got in the middle of the bed, her husband was sliding his pants off, now only in his boxers.

"Happy now?"

She smiled as she replied. "Almost."

He smiled in return before joining her on the bed before he asked softly. "Well, I can't have my beautiful wife almost happy, so what would make her completely happy?"

She cupped his cheek and brought him closer. "This."

Their lips touched, softly at first before it got passionate again while he laid her down, getting lost in their world with each passing second, feeling each touch and kiss like it was their first.

* * *

After one more soft kiss, he moved from above her and laid down next to her as they were controlling their breathing, and once he was settled and the sheet was in place around them, she moved to lay on his chest, hearing his heart beat slowing down to its normal rhythm, then after wrapping his arm around her shoulders and kissing her head, he spoke. "That was..."

She cuts him off with a smile. "Pretty intense."

"Yeah, you ok?"

She moved her hand up to his chest and ran her thumb up and down on one of his scares as she whispered. "More than ok. But I guess one of the reasons is that it has been a few months for us."

He sighed as he ran a hand up and down her back. "Yeah, I'm sor..."

She cuts him off. "Noting to apologize for handsome, it's both of us, and it isn't the first time we went through times like this, but we always mange to get things back on track." She turned her lips closer to his skin and kissed it lightly before whispering again. "Plus, like I've said before, well worth the wait."

He lifted her chin up as he leaned down and kissed her lips softly a few times before kissing her forehead and whispering. "Every time."

She laid her head back down on his chest as she whispered while closing their eyes. "I agree. I love you."

"I love you too, Cal."

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed some Ducaine love. Thanks for reading, and please review.


	5. Following his heart?

AN: Thanks for the reviews, sorry about the delay with this last chapter, but if you continue to read, and follow my current GSR story, you'll understand why.

* * *

Chapter 5: Following his heart?

May 16, 2015

Early morning, hours before the alarm clock would wake up the occupants in bed, Calleigh's phone started ringing and buzzing, making her groan as she reached for it while Horatio shifted in his sleep, then after picking it up, she answered without looking who was calling. "You better have a good reason to call at this..."

She gets cut off by Nick's frantic tone. "Mom, Julie's in labor, we are at the hospital."

Calleigh gasped as she opened her eyes, more awake now. "Ok honey, well be right there...take deep breaths...there you go... it's going to be ok...we'll see you soon...Yes I love you too."

As they hung up, Horatio asked in a sleepy, yet concerned voice. "What's going on?"

Calleigh moves to get out of bed. "Julie is in labor so they are at the hospital."

That information also woke Horatio up, so they both got out of bed and changed out of their sleeping clothes, and once they were, they headed downstairs, and while Calleigh headed for the vehicle, Horatio headed for Kyle's old room, where Kyle was sleeping with Hope in his arms since the kids wanted him to spend the night last night.

Horatio whispered while shaking his oldest son's shoulders. "Kyle, son."

Kyle opened his eyes a few moments later as he asked in concern when he realized what time it was. "What's wrong dad?"

"Julie's in labor, your mother and I are leaving for the hospital, can you..."

He cuts him off with a smile. "Of course dad, I'll bring them to the hospital later."

Horatio smiled with a nod. "Thank you, love you, son."

"Love you too, dad."

He leaned down and kissed his daughter's temple before kissing Kyle on the forehead, then he turned and walked out of the room with a little spring in his step and a bigger smile the closer he got to the door. He was about to become a grandpa and he couldn't be any more happier about that.

* * *

Hours later, and not much time after Kyle arrived with the kids, their third oldest was walking towards them with the biggest smile on his face, making Horatio and Calleigh stand up from their seats, then he stopped in front of them and said. "A happy healthy little boy, and he's ready to meet his grandparents."

As the kids were cheering, Horatio cupped his son's cheek with the biggest look of approval Nick had ever seen. "I'm so proud of you, congratulations, son."

Nick cleared his throat with a nod. "Thank you dad, I love you."

Horatio brings him into his arms as he whispered. "And I love you."

When they pulled back, Calleigh brings him into her arms while whispering. "I love you too."

"Love you too, mom."

Once they pulled back, and Kyle congratulated him, Nick led the family members to Julie's room so they could meet the newest member of the family.

* * *

When the family made into the hospital room, Julie looks up from her baby boy and smiled at Horatio before saying. "Well, little one I want to you meet someone very special to your father. This is grandpa Horatio, and Horatio I would like you meet your grandson, Steven Horatio Caine."

Horatio looked at Nick and asked. "You didn't have to do that."

He wasn't that surprised when they had Steven's name, but to add his was a shock, even though he was honored as well.

Nick shook his head with tears in his eyes. "How can I not? Even when you weren't romantically involved with Calleigh, you still looked after us like we were your own. I want him to have the same name as the man I've looked up to for almost 20 years. I hope it's ok."

Horatio cupped his son's cheek and replied with emotion. "That's more than ok, son. Thank you."

Nick nodded before letting Julie transfer their son into his arms, then he transferred his son into Horatio's arms, and the minute Horatio looked down at his first grandson, his heart skipped a beat. He never thought he would have children, let alone grandchildren. This was the ultimate dream come true.

He leaned down and kissed his head before whispering. "You are safe little man, I promise you that. Not only do you have two amazing parents who will protect you, but you have a whole family of Caines who will as well, including me, your grandpa."

After one more kiss, it was Calleigh's turn, who had just had an emotional moment with her son as well.

When it was Kyle's turn, he looked down at his nephew, and the feeling of not only protectiveness washed over him, but something else did too. His own desire to become a father himself. Now, he always knew he wanted to be a father one day, but the feeling wasn't as strong as it was in that moment. The only thing was that there was only one person who he wanted to be the mother of his child, no exceptions, no second thoughts, which thinking that made him feel very emotional, so he cleared his throat and held the baby up so Calleigh could take him before Kyle spoke. "Excuse me, guys." Before rolling out in the hall.

Horatio watched his oldest before looking at his wife, and she gave him a knowing look with a nod. He gave her a short nod back with a small sigh before walking out, knowing what he was about to do will change everything, but he needed to do it for the sake of his son's heart, he can't continue to watch him like this.

He sees Kyle, who had his back turned towards him, about half way down the hall. "Kyle."

Kyle lifted his head up and wiped a few tears off his cheek before he turned around to look at his father. "Dad, I'm sor..."

Horatio cuts him as he kneeled down in front of his son. "You still love her?"

"Dad..."

He cuts him off again. "Tell me the truth, is what I'm seeing in your eyes still love for her?"

Not able to hold back anymore, he nodded his head with tears in his eyes. "Yes, I still love her with all of my heart. I can't imagine begin with anyone else, I don't want to be with anyone else."

Horatio then smirked a little. "Then what are you still doing around here." Kyle was going to open up his mouth, but Horatio continued before he could while cupping his son's cheek. "I love you, son. Everyday that I get to see you gives me this amazing joy. But lately, while that joy is still there, it doesn't quite feel right, and you want to know why? Because my son isn't 100% happy, and the only thing that will give him that 100% happiness isn't here, she's out there, so go, go get your happiness back."

He shook his head with a sob/chuckle before replying. "Even if I wanted to do that, I can't. She didn't ask me to go with her. Besides, I think she's moved on."

Horatio shook his head and replied. "Do you know why she never asked you to go with her?" He responded to his own question. "The same reason you didn't ask her to stay, she didn't want you to choose between her or your family.  
She knew how much you love us, and that it would be impossible to make you choose, so she chose for you. And do you honestly think a guy that she's known for what, six months, trumps a 10 year relationship? She still loves you son, I have no doubt."

There was a slight pause before he asked. "You're serious about everything you just said?" After he nodded, Kyle started to get emotional again. "I love you guys, you know that, right?"

He ran his thumb up and down his son's cheek. "Of course, and we all love you too."

Without much more hesitation, making his mind up after getting his father's approval.

"I expect to have a lot of visits, and video chatting every chance we get is a must."

Horatio nodded with a smile and tears in his eyes, knowing that he was about to lose his son, but happy that he was seeing the slight sparkle back in his blue eyes. "You got it."

"I love you, dad.

"I love you too, son."

After a hug, Horatio pulls back and stands up, then after one more look, Kyle turns his chair around and starts rolling down the hall, which a moment later Bryan and Nicole stepped out in the hall from the elevator to see Kyle coming towards them at a high speed and Kyle spoke before Bryan or Nicole could. "Bryan you are coming with me."

"Where?"

"We are on a mission."

Kyle rolls past him as Bryan turned to look at his best friend/soon to be brother in-law with a curious look on his face. "Doing what exactly?"

Not looking back, but answering. "Getting my happiness back!"

Nicole smiled, getting what he meant before speaking to Bryan. "Go."

Bryan looks at his fiancée and started to say. "Babe.."

She cuts him off while cupping his cheek. "I love you, and I'll see you in a few days."

Bryan nodded with a smile, finally getting the meaning in all of this. "Ok, I love you too."

After sharing a kiss, a hug and him handing her the keys to his vehicle, Bryan rushed towards the elevator, where Kyle was looking at him with an impatient look.

As the elevator doors closed, Nicole walked up to her father, and once she was near, they shared a hug. "Thank you dad."

Horatio sighed as he held his daughter. "You're thanking me for letting your brother leave us, should I be worried?"

While they pulled back, she spoke with a smile. "You did the right thing, and we both know he wouldn't have left if you hadn't given him permission. He didn't want to let you down."

Horatio shook his head with a smile as he wrapped his arm around her and they walked back to the hospital room. "And he never has."

Once father and daughter walked into the room, Nick smiled, and asked. "Hey, where is Bryan, and Kyle for that matter."

Nicole took that answer as she walked closer to the bed, where her nephew was in his mother's arms. "Kyle had to take care of something, and wanted Bryan along for the ride."

Nick looked at Horatio, which he gave his son a slight nod while Calleigh wrapped her arm around her husband's waist for comfort, and Nick nodded in understanding. "Well, good for him, he deserves to have his happiness too."

Yeah, he'll miss his brother, but at the end of the day, like he's said before, he just wanted him to be happy. Plus, there was always a way to travel to him and a lot of different ways to communicate.

He mentally shook his head, getting his attention back to this room before smiling at his twin sister as she started to hold his son. "Nicole, I would like you to meet your nephew, Steven Horatio Caine."

Nicole looked at her brother with a small gasp. "Both dads."

"How can he not be?"

Nicole nodded in agreement before looking down at her nephew. "Well, little man, you are named after the two best grandpas you could ever ask for." She kissed the top of his head while telling him how much she loved him too.

* * *

Later that evening

After what felt like a hectic morning/afternoon, going to the lab after lunch felt just as hectic, it seemed the criminals knew their life just hit a little tailspin and it didn't give them much time to process everything that went down today, so the moment they had a little peace and quiet, which was after they tucked their youngest ones to bed later that night, Horatio was sitting on the bottom step of the deck so his feet were in the sand while Calleigh, who had poured themselves a bourbon instead of the usual wine since they felt something a little stronger tonight, walked across the deck, and got to the stairs before saying. "Here."

Horatio turned around and gave her a small smile as he took the glass from her, then once she sat down beside him, he toasted. "To our newest member, Steven Horatio Caine."

Calleigh smiled brightly as she clinked her glass against his. "I second that."

After they took a sip, he did a deep sigh before whispering. "I did the right thing, right?"

Knowing what he was talking about, she placed her hand on top of his. "Handsome, if I had choice between a son who lives close to us but is living with a broken heart everyday to him having his heart whole but lives miles away from us, which one do you think I would pick?" He nodded, knowing her answer as she continued with love in her eyes. "That's not to say I won't miss him like crazy, because I will, but he had to follow his heart on this one, and we both knew he wasn't going to go until you said it was ok, so yes, I trust your judgment and you did the right thing."

He moved is hand from hers and cupped her cheek while whispering. "Thank you, and I am sorry."

Looking at him with confusion, she asked. "For what?"

"You were training Kyle to be your replacement one day."

She sighed with a nod. "It's ok, I'm sure eventually I'll find one, and you're welcome."

They kiss softly on the lips a few times, and as they pulled back, his cell phone buzzed in his pocket, making him sigh a little, hoping it wasn't work, while getting the phone out, and after he hit a button a text message with a photo popped up, making Calleigh smile as she saw it was Kyle and Lindsey smiling while Lindsey had her left hand in view so they could see the engagement ring, which was hers that Horatio gave to her when he had proposed, while the text message said. 'Officially Engaged...Finally!'

He smiled, happy to see that full sparkle back in his son's eyes as she spoke. "Well babe, it looks like we have three weddings to look forward to."

He leaned forward and kissed her temple before sighing in content as he moved his arm so it was around her shoulders, then she moved closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder as they continued to look at the picture. "And I can't wait, it will be nice when we get to officially have them a part of the family."

It will no doubt feel a little different with their oldest not around everyday, but seeing how happy the newly engaged couple looked, they couldn't be happier for them. Plus, they knew it wasn't like they'll never see him/them again, they'll just make sure to spend a little more of their vacation time to make trips to Los Angeles now.

He kissed her head one more time and whispered. "I love you."

Now she sighed in content as she whispered in return. "And I love you."

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading, and please review.

*If you want to see the Kyle and Lindsey Reunion you can either go to my story titled: Working out in the end? Chapter 7, Or I can just add another chapter, either way let me know if you want, and until next time, Ducaine4ever!


End file.
